sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Say Die
Never Say Die is the 2nd episode of the second season of SEAL Team and the 24th episode of the series overall. Summary Jason and Bravo Team travel to Saudi Arabia, where extremists take hold of an underground water source and threaten to release anthrax into the water supply. Also, Ray contemplates joining another team. Plot The team is deployed to Saudi Arabia in order to stop a Shiite extremist group from deploying anthrax into a major aquifer, working alongside local troops. Meanwhile, Mandy works an operation in Mexico to find a DEA agent before joining them. When there's a cave in inside the tunnel and lose communication with Jason and Sonny, the Saudi general wants to bomb the site. Clay and the rest of Bravo work to remove the debris while Jason and Sonny neutralize the terrorist threat, and manage to make contact just in time to stop the bombing. During the aftermath, Spenser meets Stella's parents, who're not keen on their daughter being with a soldier, and Ray makes his rift with Jason public to the team after Jason confronts him about his interest in join Charlie Team. Back home, Jason is approached by a local Sheriff, being notified that Alana was involved in a car accident. Notes * This episode takes place in Saudi Arabia. * Stella Baxter introduced her boyfriend Clay Spenser to her parents, Brett and Holly Baxter. * It is revelaed Clay Spenser speaks six languages. * Alana Hayes dies after being hit by a drunk driver. Deaths * Bravo Team kills 4 people Trivia Quotes : Jason Hayes: You know what, hey, I support any choice you make. All right? Just, you know, you end up at a frat party, I may have to gather up the boys and crack some skulls, you understand? : (Both his kids laugh) : Jason Hayes: I'm not joking! ---- : Sonny Quinn: The freaking smell of those things make me want to suckstart a pistol. : (Everyone laughs) : Sonny Quinn: I will push you down the stairs and blame it on the dog. You understand me? Keep your hippie BS to yourself. ---- : Jason Hayes: I also know I can't exchange the lives of a million for the lives of a few. ---- : Brett Baxter: So how does it work between you two, with the amount of time that Clay is gone, fighting? Do you have any control with your schedule, Clay? :Clay Spenser: Um, no, no, not at all. My-my team and I are called, and we go. : Brett Baxter: You just go. : Clay Spenser: Follow the order. It is the military, sir. : Brett Baxter: Doesn't sound like that would make for a very stable home life. Seems unfair to ask that of a woman, all that worrying, fear of losing you while you're out following orders in the field, doing whatever craven politicians tell him to do. : Stella Baxter: Okay, Dad, I think I told you- : Clay Spenser: No, I mean, I-I do follow orders. And it's true there are some really terrible people in our government. But I do this so so the people I love, like Stella, never have to see the things that I've seen overseas here on American soil. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Michael McGrady as Harrington * Mirelly Taylor as Rita Alfaro * Zadran Wali as Ibrahim Antar * David Chisum as Brett Baxter * Nealla Gordon as Holly Baxter * Jeff Seymour as General Basara * Peter Holden as Steve * Kayvon Esmaili as Kahlil * Hailé D'Alan as Patrolman * Erin McIntosh as Tourguide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2